Stuart Hordley
Stuart Hordley is a business man and constuctor who heard about Rachel Mason's past from his secretary Tess Doyle. His company, Hordley Construction, was going under so he blackmailed Rachel into getting his company the contract to build the new training centre (episode 13), He's also the main antagonist of series three. Stuart continued to use Rachel's past to blackmail her into going for a meal with him (Episode 13) and in Episode 15 he gives Rachel the evidence that Tess has got and claims that he wants to start over with a clean slate. In Episode 18 he is confronted by Eddie Lawson, who informs him that he knows about Stuart blackmailing Rachel. Later on Stuart shows up at Waterloo Road after Rachel asks him to go to the school. Stuart tells Rachel that he will keep on blackmailing her for as long as possible. He and Rachel are then interrupted by Eddie who tells Stuart that he had clearly stated that Stuart stayed away from Rachel. Stuart is then shown the evidence of the illegal child labour at Hordley Constructions and Rachel says that she has got 'their interesting little blackmail chat on record'. Stuart then speaks to Eddie asking whether he trusts Rachel to run the school (Eddie says that he does) and then he talks about Rachel's past as a prostitute. Then Stuart says to Eddie, 'I bet she gives it to you for free' to which Eddie responds by punching Stuart, much to the secret delight of Rachel. Stuart then runs to his car and drives off. In Episode 19 Stuart is seen making photocopies of the same article seen at the end of Episode 10, putting one in an envelope and addressing it to Rachel. In Episode 20 (the final episode of the series) he accidentally starts a fire at the school, by throwing his lit cigarette down in the area where a gas canister is open, he is then pushed down a flight of stairs in an argument with Rachel, but manages to get up and walk off while the building is being evacuated. Rachel later goes back into the school to check if anyone is still trapped, to find Stuart lying on a corridor floor. The ceiling then collapses (with Hordley taking the brunt of the collapsed ceiling) and they are both trapped under the rubble, although the viewers are left on a cliffhanger as to whether they have lived or died. The fire caused by Hordley also resulted in learning support assistant Davina Shackleton suffering smoke inhalation, and she was last seen being driven away to hospital in an ambulance, with viewers being left with another "alive or dead" cliffhanger. Hordley was likely killed as he was injured after falling down the stairs before the explosion and fire. Sometime during the evacuation he collapsed, considering his proximity to the fire, he would have inhaled a dangerous amount of smoke, that coupled with the trauma his body would have suffered when the ceiling collapsed. It is unlikely Stuart Hordley survived, however this has not been officially confirmed. Behind the Scenes Trivia Hordley's actor, Silas Carson, provided the voices of the Ood in Doctor Who, and of the Uvodni Uvlavad Kudlak in a couple of episodes of The Sarah Jane Adventures. Category:Past Characters Category:Villains Category:Series 3 characters